


Intro/ About This Project

by orphan_account, revolutionaryCabbage



Series: A Tale of Two Timelines [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryCabbage/pseuds/revolutionaryCabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THIS FIRST!</p><p>(Here we explain what this project is, introduce our characters, and say what we plan to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro/ About This Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I'm Victor, and this is going to be a collaborative project I'm doing with one of my best friends, stubbornitalian, using our Alpha fantrolls. 
> 
> My part is actually basically my personal journal, edited to change names and make it a little harder to figure out where I live/go to school/ect, as well as to apply my troll, Reikri's point of view.
> 
> Her part is going to be a series of mini-fics taking the form of her troll, Meleta's diary from an alternate timeline. 
> 
> That said, the project truly begins on January 1st, where our characters make their first actual entries.
> 
> Bug me at revolutionarycabbage.tumblr.com
> 
> See you then,  
> Victor

 To whomever finds this journal,

 My name is Reikri Arcana, and I am a skyblooded troll from Beforus. I came to Earth, the home of the humans I met during Sburb, a couple human years ago. A lot of trolls I know live around here too, but mostly humans.

 In those couple years, I've spent most of my time going to a school there and learned so much about this world. So I've decided to keep a journal of what all happens in my life from here on out, or a diary as the humans call it, and that's what this is. I assure you it will be a journey of many feels, both good and bad.

 A little bit about who I live with, I live with a couple of of human adults, who I will simply refer to as Mom and Dad here, and a meowbeast named Salem. We live in an apartment not far from the school and main street. It's in a small city in a place called Colorado. 

 That's all there really is to say at this point, I guess, so this is where I'll leave things for now.

 Until next time,

  Reikri Arcana

 

**Author's Note:**

> Skybloods are mutant cobalt: the undiluted equivalent of Vriska's caste.


End file.
